Too Much Darkness in a Day
by Aurehen
Summary: Orcs, spiders and other evil creatures have been showing themselves a little too much lately near Mirkwood, but that isn't the only thing Legolas has to worry about...
1. A long road home

**AN: Well er, I revised this chapter and took out a few typos.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or any of its characters or places or anything else… So don't sue me. _

_(I'm sorry 'bout all the grammar and/or spelling mistakes)_

_**Too much darkness in a day...**_

No ray of light dared to show itself, it was a dark day, many evil creatures that inhabited the forest of Mirkwood had been showing themselves a little too much lately. The depressed atmosphere was clearly readable on each and every warrior's face. the terrible weather didn't really lift their moods, in fact, it did the opposite. Orcs made their appearance and big black spiders also made their presence clear, crawling and looming in the darkness of the forest that surrounded them. Waiting for the opportune moment to attack the brave warriors, when they least suspected it.

In front of the group rode Legolas Thranduillion, the oldest son of Thranduil, king of Mirkwood and heir to the throne. The slender blonde-haired archer suddenly halted and ordered the other elves to do the same. "We stop here for a while and then we head back" he announced while getting of his white mare, as white as the snow under his feet. His dark-haired second in command, Arandur, walked up to him.

"My prince, I try not to question your decisions, but do you think it's wise to stop _here_?"

"I would've decided otherwise if I saw another option, Arandur. But right now, I don't see any other possibilities. We are all exhausted and many of us are wounded, I think stopping here is the best decision I can make at the moment." Legolas reasoned.

"I trust your judgement your highness..." Arandur bowed and started helping the injured elves.

"You want my opinion?" He suddenly heard a voice coming from behind him "I think you saved a few lives by stopping here."

Legolas turned around to face his brother "Eleiden brother, always there to support me whenever I need it."

Eleiden chuckled despite the situation "Do not worry my brother, not always!"

Legolas smiled back at him, one second forgetting the whole day. Eleiden patted his brother's shoulder and sighed "Many paid with their lives today, but they will always be remembered for the good they did."

Legolas echoed the sigh "I know... how long before those creatures attack again, how many lives will be lost in the future? ... I'm going to help the others, we should leave as soon as possible."

"Hold it" Eleiden frowned "Why are you limping, what's with your leg?"

Legolas halted and turned around again "Nothing, I'm fine,..." at his brother questioning gaze he added "An orc sort of stabbed me there, but I'm fine" Eleiden didn't look like he believed him "Honestly!" Legolas tried again walking in the direction of the wounded.

"Legolas Thranduillion, get back here and let me have a look" Eleiden threatened "Or you won't be walking at all, when I'm finished with you!" He exclaimed teasingly.

"Alright, but let us first help the others, and _then_ you _can_ have a look." Legolas gave in.

"Very well, I agree" Eleiden glanced one more time at his older brother and then ran to the others to lend a hand.

Legolas did the same. He knelt down beside one of the wounded, who was stabbed in the left side of his midsection. Though he wasn't a healer he still knew what had to be done most of the time. He carefully removed the bandage that was soaked with blood and replaced it with a clean one. Legolas was glad that the wound wasn't too deep and had stopped bleeding by now.

"How's the pain?" he asked concerned "Do you need something to dull it a bit more?"

"Don't worry, your highness I'm fine, thank you." the warrior replied.

_'I wish I didn't have to worry'_ he added in thoughts looking around suspiciously.

After a while most of the wounded were treated again and Legolas was ready to give the order to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something, my brother?" When Eleiden didn't immediately receive an answer he just nodded knowingly." You never change?"

"There's no chance you can tell me you're fine, it can wait, we don't have time for this or anything else you can possibly come up with. so for the Valar's sake, _let_ me _have_ a look!"

Legolas obeyed his younger brother, making a few mental notes before letting himself carefully drop to the ground.

"So how did you manage it this time?"

Legolas winced at his brother's touch "er..."

----Flashback----

Legolas quickly stabbed the orc in front of him and ducked, escaping a deadly blow from the orc behind him. He pulled his twin blade free and let it penetrate the other one's throat. The orc immediately sank to his knees clutching his throat, but Legolas didn't stick around to watch as another one of the creatures came dangerously close to him. One of them lashed out with his sword, but he didn't exactly hit the target he aimed for. Legolas had ducked again and its sword had killed one of the other beasts surrounding him. Coming up, he stabbed another orc in the chest, he tried to pull his twin blade free, but it got stuck somewhere _'along the way'_. One of the orcs took the opportunity to try and kill its enemy, Legolas had to release his blade and use the other twin blade to rob the orc of its life.

Only a few were left, Legolas ducked again and concentrated on the remaining number. What he didn't know was that one of the orcs he had previously _killed_ wasn't actually dead yet. the orc painfully pulled Legolas' blade out of his chest and with his last bit of strength threw it into Legolas direction so it could penetrate Legolas' left thigh. his knee buckled but he regained himself and continued fighting off the remaining orcs.

----End Flashback----

"So you had this injury since our first orc-encounter, and you didn't tell me?" Eleiden blamed his brother.

Legolas laughed "Eleiden it's _nothing_, not even a scratch"

Eleiden started laughing too "_Right_, nothing brother, right" he said as he put pressure on his brother's wound, Legolas winced again glaring at his brother. "All done, we can leave if you wish"

Legolas slowly got to his feet and groaned _'brothers!' _

"So, does that mean you would tell _me_?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course I would!" Eleiden replied sarcastically.

_'At least he knows himself a little'_

Prepare to leave!" he told the elves around him. "We should reach the palace in three days if we ride at a steady pace and don't encounter any more evil." which was easier said than done. And Legolas knew this... He glanced at the warriors once more and then started riding.

------------

The next 6 days were hard for almost all of the elves in the group. Instead of three it took them six days to reach Mirkwood again. When they almost reached the gates Eleiden came to ride beside Legolas "What are you thinking of? You seem to be somewhere else."

Legolas was surprised Eleiden had caught him unaware. A small grin crept on Eleiden's face "I get it, it's your turn to explain our delay. Adar has the temperament of a wild bear sometimes, but I think we can easily handle him" he comforted.

Legolas couldn't hide the smile on his face when he heard that "Sometimes, brother, but if he's made up his mind about something, there's no way of changing it though."

"I will take care of the other things, you should go report as soon as we arrive."

-------------

Legolas hesitated in front of his father's study, he knocked softly and waited for an answer… _'Busy as always' _When he finally _did_ receive an answer from behind the door, he quietly entered. King Thranduil looked up from his work and stared at his son. "So you've decided to return" he started "…and you're still on your feet, what a pleasant surprise."

Legolas swallowed the lump he didn't know was situated in his throat "I know we're late adar…"

"Only three days" Thranduil added sarcastically.

"Six are mortally wounded, three lightly an four of our warriors died, it were fierce battles, father." Legolas sighed and locked eyes with his father.

Thranduil nodded sadly "I understand… where's Eleiden? Was he one of the wounded?" he didn't dare to think of the alternative.

"No, father, he went to help the others, he doesn't have a scratch on him…"

Thranduil was relieved "You should rest up too, ion-nin, I can see you are tired. I will come down in a minute I have some important matters to take care of at the moment."

Legolas nodded and turned to leave but when he reached the door his father's voice stopped him. "Orc scimitar?"

"Not exactly…"

"Let somebody check the wound for signs of poison…" Thranduil said sternly leaving no place for arguing.

"There's no need, the blade wasn't poisoned…"

"How can you be so sure, _you_ of all people should know that…"

"It was _my_ blade, adar"

Thranduil was surprised at this but didn't push for more information. "I almost didn't notice… you shouldn't hide it, last time you did…"

"I know, father…"

Legolas was about to leave the study when he turned around again "I limped a little too much?"

Thranduil looked up again and smiled warmly "A father knows such things Legolas… but _yes_, it made it pretty obvious."

Legolas left the room and softly closed the door behind him _'Brothers! _And_ fathers!'_

------------ ------------ ------------ ------------


	2. Note from a stranger

Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing

**_R&R_**

**_Too much darkness in a day_** ...

Chapter 2: Note from a stranger?

Legolas was heading to his chamber when he heard a female elf yelling.

"You over there, _you_ probably work here" she shouted her voice ringing in the hallway.

'_Me?? Is she calling for me??' _Legolas thought confused_ 'Do I know her?'_

"I asked you something, aren't servants supposed to answer??" she asked arrogantly.

Legolas played along wanting to know where this was leading "…I'm truly sorry my lady, how can I help you?" he faked still very confused.

"Finally, a useful answer, where's the king?"

Legolas lifted his eyebrows even higher…

"He's busy at the moment my lady, may I ask the importance of the meeting you request?"

"Will you mind your own business!!" she raised her voice "Can't I get anything done around here, Do I have to do everything by myself!? You said he was busy? I should go check the his study then." The last part she said more to herself as she passed by Legolas.

Legolas would've stopped her immediately if she was a real threat to his father… Which maybe in a way she was. But he was a little too curious so he decided to follow her. When she had entered his father's study, he quickly put his ear to the door to eavesdrop on the conversation that was being held behind the door he was leaning on:

-------- -----------------

"_Ah, Thrandy, it's been awhile."_

When the king looked up, he was so shocked, his chin literally dropped an inch. "Menenwen? Is that really you? I can't imagine the last time I saw you.?"

"_Imladris, it's been nine years since we met"_

"_And you're still as beautiful as you were then."_

"_It'd be my pleasure to get to know you even better than I already do…"_

"_My pleasure, Menenwen, the pleasure's all mine."_

"_Now, if you'd be so nice to show me where I'm staying?" She smiled warmly_

"_Yes, yes of course."_

"_O, and before I forget, you really should do something about your servants…they don't really serve well… and you know how I like to be spoiled" she added bluntly._

_Thranduil grinned knowingly…_

-------------- --------------

Legolas gagged on the other side of the wall. _'I better leave before they catch me eavesdropping, I should tell Eleiden.'_

_---- ---------- ------- ------------------- ---------------------- - --------------------_

"So let me try to understand all of this, a gorgeous but _rude_ _she_-elf, that knows our father thought you were a servant." Eleiden repeated his brother's words a little different. Eleiden's lips twitched and he couldn't keep himself from bursting out laughing.

Legolas rolled his eyes "That's not what I said and that's not the point either."

Eleiden tried to stop laughing for a moment but he couldn't hide the huge smile readable on his face. He tried again to regain himself and tried to be serious "So what you're trying to tell me is that she's bad news?"

"Finally, you get the meaning"

"So what do you suggest we do, tell adar?"

"I don't think she's a real threat, but we should be careful and keep an eye on her." Legolas pointed out.

"good idea, and now it would be nice if you fetched me something from the kitchen..." Eleiden teased Legolas, his grin getting bigger again.

"Ah just the two I need." They heard from behind them, Thranduil eyed the pair suspiciously "What's so funny Eleiden?"

"Nothing important father, my _favourite_ _serv_ …er… _brother _here just told me a hilarious joke" Eleiden explained.

Legolas glared at his brother mouthing the words _'only brother'_

Thranduil frowned in disbelief but carried on "We have a guest and she will be staying for a while, I'm not sure how long but I want you to make her as comfortable as possible during her stay."

Eleiden nodded obediently "Of course adar, but what if she treats us like serv…" Legolas covered his brother's mouth "I think what Eleiden's trying to say is, what if she brought a present, we won't be able to give something appropriate in return because we don't know her very well yet."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind" Thranduil sighed "What is the matter with the two of you?"

When he didn't immediately get an answer he decided to leave, he would find out anyway…sooner or later. "Never mind, I'll see you at dinner."

Legolas locked eyes with his brother whispered the word _'moron' _with a smile and then left too. He was planning to finally get some rest, although he wouldn't admit it, he really _was_ exhausted.

---- ---- ---- --- -------------------------------------

_Legolas entered his room for the first time ever since ' the little' trip… He fell asleep quickly, he didn't even notice a person coming in his room . A message was left behind and the person was gone again... Nobody in the palace noticed anything, but the young archer would soon find out._

----------------------- ---------------- ------- ------------

Arandur smiled when he saw his family again. he kissed and hugged his wife and softly tickled his baby son, who giggled. "It's good to be back, I've missed you." he started.

Indilwen hugged him back, she was very relieved to see her husband back in one piece. "I've missed you too, and so did Adanion" she glanced at their son.

She didn't even dare to ask, but she had to know "When is the next patrol?" anxiously waiting for a good answer.

"I don't know, There are too many orcs nearing are city, we must stop them from attacking us. And unfortunately, we can't do that from here." He said regretfully.

"It's not that I don't understand, but your son needs you Arandur…" She called him by his name. "And quite frankly, so do I."

Arandur sat down beside his wife and pulled her close to him kissing her head tenderly. Indilwen smiled "That's the wrong place to kiss you know?"

"Over here" She said pointing one of her delicate fingers to her mouth.

--------------------- -------------------- --------------------

"Legolas" Eleiden yelled knocking on his brother's door before bursting in. he grew quiet when he saw Legolas still asleep. He sneaked to his brother side before yelling his name again "Legolas!!!"

Legolas was startled and jumped almost out of his bed. "Eleiden," he warned "Don't ever do that again!"

"You're late for dinner, don't worry I'll tell adar you'll be a bit late"

"Do I even want to know what else you will tell him?"

Eleiden walked out of the door stating "Not really."

Legolas prepared himself for dinner and was about to leave his chamber when he noticed a small piece of paper lying on his desk. He hadn't seen the handwriting before, he took the letter and started reading:

_Let me make something clear first:_

_You can never tell anyone of this message, not even your family members, if you do, they will die a horrible death. You must comply to my terms and do as I tell you. _

_We will play a little game. I hope you understand that I'm a serious person and don't bear impudence._

_You'll hear from me **very** soon…_

------ ----------- ------------ --------------- -------------- ----------- ------------- -----------------

**I know, the letter sucked, the person who wrote it must be a mad(wo)man** (_looks around suspiciously)_

**Review(s):**

**Deana: First reviewer, thx, glad you like(d) it :-$**

_Translations:_

_Ion-nin: My son_

_Ada(r): father_

_Imladris: Rivendell_

See ya 


	3. Another one

_Disclaimer: see first chappie_

_Here's the third, hope y'all like it…_

_R&R_

**_Too much darkness in a day…_**

_**Another one**_

****

****

****

Legolas reread the disturbing note before hiding it somewhere safe and going downstairs. He was scooting through the hall when one of the servants asked him a question.

"Your highness, are you alright?"

Legolas was startled now and hesitated for a moment "Yes, why do you ask?"

The servant chuckled "You are limping my prince"

Legolas sighed in relief "Yes of course, you will have to excuse me now, I'm late for dinner." He explained. The servant nodded and Legolas found his way to the dining hall.

He knocked softly on the door and then entered his eyes falling on his father and brother who weren't eating yet. Thranduil looked up "You're still in time, our guest isn't here yet… sit down ion-nin."

Legolas quietly obeyed his mind still on the note he had found a few minutes earlier… He was so occupied in thoughts he didn't even hear Menenwen enter. She smiled broadly and strode to the long table. Thranduil was the first to address her:

"Ah, you are here, have a seat, did you have trouble finding the dining hall?" he questioned grinning like an elfling.

Menenwen's smile, if possible, got even bigger "Yes, this place is immense, I'll never find my way here." She nearly gulped when she saw Legolas sitting on the other side of the table. "So where do the servants _normally_ eat, and how many are there in this palace."

Thranduil frowned "That's a strange question to ask Menenwen."

Eleiden almost couldn't hold his laughter. "But our servants, eat in another room, where they probably feel more comfortable…" Thranduil continued "I can't quite put a number…Eleiden is something wrong?" Thranduil asked when he saw his son shaking.

"F…ine adar!" Eleiden chuckled trying to regain himself.

"Good, so what I was trying to tell you is that I don't know how many servants work here… I know and trust every single one of them though." Thranduil ended his explanation still locking eyes with his youngest son.

"Ah" was Menenwen's only reaction.

"I want you to meet my two sons, they get into mischief and trouble… a lot, I can't quite remember an occasion where they came back in one piece… but I suppose that's not really an ideal subject to discuss."

"I'm Eleiden, pleased to meet you, and this is my brother Legolas" Eleiden stated accepting the handshake she offered. Legolas did the same only a bit more reluctant.

"They both look so…" She searched for the correct word "vivid"

Thranduil chuckled "Trust me, they are!! Ah, dinner's here" he announced when he saw a servant coming out of the kitchen with a big plate. "Let's eat then"

--------- ----------- ---------- ------- ------ ------------ -------- --------- ----------- -------------

Legolas went to bed early that night, he couldn't fall asleep. There were too many things on his mind _'Menenwen, is she seducing our father? Or isn't that the right way to put it, there's definitely something strange going on around here, and that letter I found earlier today, should I take it serious? Perhaps Eleiden's behind it? It could be possible if he tried to change his handwriting. But then again, I would probably still notice it.'_

He dismissed all thoughts from his mind and after a while Legolas _did_ doze off, only to find himself in a disturbing dream .

-------Dream-------

Darkness, not a single soul to be spotted, not that anyone would come here. No light only blackness surrounding him. Little Legolas called for his father "Adar!! Where are you!!" the young elf called out hoping for a response. But no reaction came. _'What happened?'_ He couldn't recall anything. "Ada!!" the elfling shouted again. Tears started forming and before Legolas knew it they started rolling down his cheeks. 'Where am I??' he sobbed. He continued walking when he suddenly stumbled, landing hard, breaking his right wrist in the process. "Where am I!!" Legolas yelled out loud this time. Legolas carefully supported his right wrist with his left hand. He kept it close to his body, so he wouldn't jostle it too much…

He didn't expect a response from anyone

"Far away from home" 

Legolas desperately looked around to see where the answer had come from. "Who are you? What do you mean?"

"_Deep in the forest, far from home"_

Legolas searched for an answer. Suddenly he knew it _'The trees! Forest!'_

"_A..re…you a…tree?" Legolas stuttered uncomfortably._

"_Yes, home is the way you are facing, follow that path, and you will fare well my prince"_

Legolas obeyed although he didn't believe the 'fare well' part. Determined, he kept walking and stumbling… He had to reach Mirkwood again and fast.

--------End Dream--------

Legolas woke abruptly. He hadn't had that dream for a long time. When he looked outside he noticed it was already morning. He quickly got up and was surprised to find another piece of paper. He swallowed before reading it:

_Too bad you didn't tell anyone yet, I was so looking forward to have some fun. I'll have to find another way then. You must do something for me. See it as your first assignment._

_I want you to use following sentences __in the next public conversation with your father:_

_'I wish you weren't my father'_

_'I'd rather have an orc as my father.'_

_I'm personally looking forward to the last one_

_Remember, it'll be fun…just yell it out so everybody can hear it…_

_And you know the penalty of disobedience!_

Unfortunately, Legolas did, but he couldn't bring himself to dishonour his father in front everyone either… He had to think of something. Lucky for him, he got an idea.

He found his father in the palace garden.

"Adar!" He called a little frustrated, but he didn't show it too much.

"Legolas, it's good to see you, what's the matter"

Legolas smiled "Nothing really, I was just thinking, do you remember the time when Arandur said to his father:I_ wish you weren't my father, I'd rather have an orc as my father. _And his father started laughing, while Arandur himself meant every word he was saying?."

"How can I forget that, Arandur was really angry that day. I had never seen him like that." Thranduil chuckled. "Didn't he use the word warg?"

Legolas nodded "Aye, that's right, I'd rather have a warg as my father, how could _I_ forget."

"Thank the Valar it all turned out nicely."

Legolas nodded in agreement "True."

The elves in the neighbourhood also seemed to agree…

'Did I succeed then? I did what he asked me.' Legolas' thoughts wandered off to the new message. 'Or could it be a she?'

"Oh and Legolas, before I forget, can you and Eleiden come to my study after archery?"

Legolas only nodded before leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for the review… See you all soon (I hope)_


	4. Four days and a battle

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter… (not that I think you will)

RR (very much appreciated)

**I must say the first part of the chapter could be a little boring but keep reading I promise you some excitement a little further down !**

****

_**Too much darkness in a day…**_

Chapter 4: Four days and a battle

Although it was snowing again, the warriors still had to practice archery every day, especially the novices. But they all seemed to like it in some way. For Legolas, archery was a way to blow of some steam, but today it was more some task he still _had_ to do. His thoughts didn't do any harm to his skill though. He quickly notched an arrow and shot it in the centre of the target without any problems. As always some of the warriors were still astonished at his speed. They followed his example…

After archery Legolas told his brother their father wanted to see them… so they did as they were asked and only a few minutes later they stood in Thranduil's study waiting for him to start talking.

"I'm sure you both noticed through your own experiences, that we're dealing with a problem. A problem that must be taken very serious. The other patrol that was sent into the woods, still hasn't returned. I want one of you to go and search for them with a group of warriors."

"I'll do it" Legolas agreed before Eleiden could even open his mouth.

Thranduil locked eyes with his son before nodding "Fine, that's settled then. I expect you to leave tomorrow morning. Can you be ready by then ion-nin?"

"Yes, of course adar"

"Get some rest and prepare yourself for a possible long journey. And Eleiden before I forget, Menenwen asked me to show her around, but I don't really have the time at the moment so I told her you wouldn't mind, I hope that's alright with you." Thranduil smiled sheepishly.

"I think I'll just leave you alone for a while" Legolas stated making his way to the hallway.

-

Legolas wanted to stay awake that night, expecting someone to enter his chamber in the middle of the night, but he decided against it because he knew he needed his rest for the upcoming_ 'trip_'. Fortunately nobody did and the night passed slowly but uneventful, But somewhere else in Mirkwood an elf stood laughing manically, very pleased of a newfound plan. _'Four days'_ the elf thought _'Four days and I will carry out my plan. He will regret…'_ _The threat to Mirkwood_ stopped laughing and looked up to sky "By the stars I swear I will have my vengeance"

-

Legolas took a deep breath and urged his mare to go faster. They had been riding for more than seven hours, in search for the others. Unfortunately the snow made it rather difficult to find any kind of tracks. Legolas couldn't appreciate the view for once, under other circumstances he would've found the white trees beautiful.

"Your highness!" Arandur called from behind him.

"I know" Legolas answered shortly sensing the same Arandur was.

"Orcs?"

Legolas seemedto be thinking for a moment before replying with a grim expression on his face "And wargs I'm afraid, they're getting closer each second, it's as if they know exactly where we are, I do not think we can escape battle." Legolas spoke to the others then "We must be prepared for a possible battle, but we must also try and avoid it by going faster. We might be able to do this if we deviate and ride in the direction of Imladris."

They all agreed to try and avoid any kind of fight with these creatures and encouraged their horses to speed up.

"I think we lost them" Arandur stated after another hour.

"Thank the Valar for that, only too bad that the weather isn't on our side…" Legolas told his long-time friend and mentor.

-

The snowfall only worsened. "We will seek shelter for the night, the weather is getting worse, we'll continue our search tomorrow!" Legolas addressed the warriors under his command.

A rather small cave offered help, small but sufficient. Some of the warriors sighed in relief, it had been another long day. They weren't in a good mood, there was still no trace of their companions. They all expected to find something, _something_ that would lead them somewhere, but the only thing they found was snow and more snow.

Since they left it took them four days to find something…

They neared another clearing and they couldn't appreciate the sight that greeted them very much. The dead bodies of their friends…

Legolas got off his horse and knelt down beside one of the first bodies near him.

He didn't have time to check anything as he sensed danger in the neighbourhood. They were unbelievably close _'How come I didn't notice until now'_ he thought drawing his bow and ordering the others to do the same. They gazed questioningly at him _'Didn't they notice?'_

It wasn't the right time to be thinking as a warg jumped out of nowhere.

More came…

Legolas jumped out of the way just in time, preventing the warg to feed itself with a bite out of Legolas' left calf. His bow was no use so he took his twin blades, stabbing and slashing the wargs coming near him. He glanced over to where Arandur was fighting, he seemed to be doing fine.

The fight had barely started and Legolas could see there were already some of his companions wounded. Legolas turned all of his attention back to the wargs confronting him. One of them jumped into his direction again, but Legolas sidestepped the attempt. It was hard to fight three of four wargs in turn, without getting injured. But he somehow managed it for a long time.

When another warg jumped he couldn't avoid being pinned underneath it. But it was rather easy for Legolas to get rid of that one, he just had to bring up the blade he held firmly into his right hand. There was only one problem, the warg's body fell limp on top of Legolas. He barely had the time to regain his breath as one of the remaining wargs saw the opportunity to _have diner_. Legolas' left calf must've been very attractive that day when also that warg wanted to bite him there.

Legolas tried to move himself from underneath the burden, but found himself unable to do just that. _'I could use a little help here' _he thought frustrated. He tried again to pull his leg away, but to no avail he already felt the warg's teeth penetrate his skin. He converted the pain into strength as he pushed the dead corpse of his own body, it seemed to be working.

He pulled out his twin blade and threw it into his opponents direction, it landed right between its eyes. The creature's legs gave away and it sank to the ground, another one had found death. But more came and it was almost impossible to keep fighting at that rate. Legolas knew he had to think of something.

He glanced at the others and saw that they also were in trouble, he got an idea… a warg passed by him and he decided to take a ride, as the warg was running to Arandur anyway. It growled once before Legolas felled it and jumped off its back.

"Arandur" he called "Make your way to Rivendell."

Arandur lifted an eyebrow and hesitated "Now!" Legolas yelled "That's an order, get help, you're the only one I see fit enough to do it at the moment.

"But…" Arandur tried.

"Go Arandur!" Legolas cried again hoping he would listen. He turned back to the wargs behind him when he saw Arandur finally leaving.

Legolas had only one of his twin blades left, he had lost the other one and his bow somewhere on the battlefield. _'Where do they keep coming from?' _he didn't expect to get an answer…

Suddenly Legolas spotted a tall, hooded figure on the other side of the clearing. He was so confused he didn't hear the warg coming from behind him. He felt the warg's body collide with his and before he knew it he was pinned underneath it again. He expected death coming to take him, but nothing came. the warg just sat there, keeping Legolas from moving.The hooded figure came his way without saying anything. Legolas couldn't see his face. _'Was he laughing?'_ he thought still confusedof everything that was happening.

"This is all your fault." the figure said pointing to the massacre behind him, before taking a rather heavy object and knocking Legolas unconscious. Before leaving the clearing,a smile crept on the attackers face again.

* * *

**_Cliffie?_**

**I hope I haven't given away _the note placer's_ gender ? male or female? _(scrolls up and checks) good_, I didn't… (if you're reading this, you must've struggled your way down this chapter. So perhaps you could just select 'submit review' and push the 'Go' button… hint, hint !)**_ Thanks for the reviews I already received…(love you guys) _**well, see ya later.**

Translations: 

_Adar: father _

_Ion-nin: my son _

_Imladris: Rivendell_


	5. Hope?

I anticipated to post this sooner, but I didn't get the chance really… But here it is…

RR

**_Too much darkness in a day…_**

Chapter 5: Hope?

"So this is adar's study, but I suppose you already knew that" Eleiden explained opening the wooden door.

"Great, go on, I've seen this room already…" Menenwen smiled, seemingly interested.

'_Such a nice person'_ Eleiden thought sarcastically before leading her further down the hallway. "There's only one thing left to show you." He stated climbing the stairs, he didn't show the relief that went over him.

He indicated the first room they encountered "Our father retires to this chamber, if he doesn't fall asleep in his study that is!"

"And this is mine" Eleiden said showing the one next to his father's.

"And the last one down this hall is your brother's then?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, it is"

"So where's your father now?"

"He had to take care of some business in the city, I guess he'll be back soon." Eleiden pointed out watching her every move trying to figure out her intentions.

"That's good, I think I'll go to my room now, I could use some rest." She said still smiling.

Eleiden nodded _'At this time of day?' _he thought confused. "very well." He remembered his brothers words _'I should keep an eye on her, she's up to something'_. He didn't see Menenwen's smile fade as she left the hallway. His father and Menenwen wouldn't form the perfect couple, that was certain.

He didn't give it another thought.

* * *

Puzzled blue eyes met a white ceiling. When Legolas turned his head he saw a young boy sitting in a chair next to the bed he was apparently lying in. He frowned _'What happened?' _he tried to focus his mind on the last events.

"You are awake!" the boy suddenly exclaimed making Legolas' ears ring. "Sorry" he apologised when he noticed his voice caused the elf pain. Before Legolas could reply the child stood up "I'm going to get ada, he told me to get him when you woke." He explained.

There was something strange with this child, his steps weren't as light as an elf's, he had a totally different posture, and the ears… he's human! Legolas was a little too dazed to notice it immediately. Legolas tried to recollect what had happened. His head didn't seem to agree tough. He tried to sit up but a voice stopped him.

"Lie still penneth."

_'Penneth? Not many people call me that except for adar and…'_

Legolas shifted his position again facing the door now. "Elrond? How did I get here?" Elrond sat on the bed. "What do you remember exactly?" he asked carefully.

"Wargs." Legolas stopped for a moment "Arandur, I sent him, did he make it here?"

"As a matter of fact, yes he did, he's the reason we managed to locate you"

"Where is he, is he alright?"

"Take it easy, he's fine, only a few scratches."

Legolas hesitated before asking a new question "And… the others?"

Elrond sighed and lowered his head for a moment before locking eyes with Legolas "You were the only one still alive."

Legolas wasn't sure how to react "Everyone?"

"I'm afraid so" Elrond nodded sincerely.

Elrond noticed Legolas needed some time to think and rest so he stood. "I think Arandur will be ready to come here and… what's the right word… _amuse_ you? As soon as he learns your awake now, and so will Elladan and Elrohir, I'm keeping them at ease, in case you're wondering why they haven't ran over the door yet."

Elrond earned a small smile from Legolas "You should rest, we'll talk more tomorrow"

"Who's the young one that was sitting here earlier?" Legolas curiously asked.

"I think he'd be glad to introduce himself" Elrond smiled warmly "You can come in" he addressed someone out of sight.

A young boy, barely 7 in human years, his black hair in a mess quietly walked inside. "I'm Estel" he said offering his hand, Legolas did the same also saying _his_ name. "I will let you sleep now." Estel said walking out the room again.

Legolas smiled "How…"

"I'll explain later." Elrond followed Estel out of the room and Legolas was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Elrond had sent word to Mirkwood to inform the king of this new change of events, and only a few days later a messenger arrived at the gates. As always Thranduil was in his study taking care of business when a loud knock interrupted his work.

"Come in." He called not even looking up.

One of his loyal servants walked in with a Noldor elf.

Thranduil finally eyed the pair suspiciously "A message from Rivendell I assume?" he guessed correctly.

"Indeed my lord." The Noldor elf started, the servant still standing at his side knew this was going to be a private conversation so he left the two to talk.

"Go on…"

"Prince Legolas is in Imladris at this moment, he was injured during a warg battle, but not too gravely…" the messenger took in a deep breath before continuing "The other warriors died during that same battle, only prince Legolas and commander Arandur survived my lord" he explained solemnly.

Thranduil didn't have the right words in his mouth to answer, he didn't even know if such words existed. He just sat there for a while, unmoving, not sure if he should give a sign or not. In the end he _had_ to respond.

"I'm afraid I cannot leave Mirkwood, I have duties I have to oblige to, but I will definitely send someone with you and I think Eleiden will be more than willing to join you on your return." Thranduil stated, immediately coming to the point. "And more warriors…"

"That's not necessary my lord, lord Elrond took every possible precaution for this journey, and you cannot miss any of your warriors now."

"I suppose you have a point…" Thranduil sighed and gave in. "Very well, I want a report of some kind though"

"Of course my lord, I only hope our next encounter will be under more pleasant circumstances."

"So do I, … so do I…"

* * *

**Don't forget to _review _(hint, hint!) on your way out ! Hope you all liked it. I'll try and update very soon…**

**Translations:**

Penneth: Young one

Imladris: Rivendell

Ada: Daddy

Adar: Father


	6. Telling?

**OK, I was really busy, honestly, I wanted to post this more than a week ago, but I had lots of revision tests. So don't kill me yet…**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**_Too much darkness in a day…_**

Chapter 6: Telling?

"Checkmate" Legolas sighed

"You won again" Arandur said replacing the pieces.

"I had enough of this..."

Arandur smiled knowingly "I don't believe you mean the chess game."

"It's been almost five days and I'm sick of being...put away in this room!"

Arandur grinned widely "put away?"

"You know what I mean"

"Do I? ... So where do you want to go _my prince_?"

Legolas groaned "It's Legolas to you, and the answer to your question: _outside_" he stressed.

"Do you want me to help, or do you just want me to block the door for lord Elrond until you manage to get to the balcony...your highness?" he teased.

"Very funny" Legolas complimented sarcastically while trying to stand up, he swayed a little but regained his balance quickly. Every step was painful, but it was bearable, he was just glad to be able to walk around. Although he would still limp for quite a while. With only a little help coming from Arandur Legolas limped to the door. Before they could open the door themselves, it was opened by someone else. Only a moment later they were facing Elrond, with a rather dismayed expression readable on his face.

"So what exactly are you up to Legolas?" he asked sternly.

"Er... I desperately need some fresh air" he explained meaningfully locking eyes with Elrond.

"What's wrong with the fresh air coming through the window?" he inquired once more.

When Legolas didn't answer right away, Elrond couldn't hold his laughter.

"Well, actually that's the reason I came here, I was planning on letting you out of my _clutches_. But I can see you were already going on a trip"

Legolas grinned sheepishly

Elrond stepped out of the way "Just don't push yourself Legolas, your leg's still not fully healed"

"I won't" he shook his head.

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

"I swear I didn't cheat Elrohir!" Elladan defended himself.

"You must've replaced some pieces when I wasn't looking" Elrohir argued

"No I did not"

"Perhaps you should start a new game then?"

Elladan almost jumped out of his chair "Legolas! Adar let you out of his clutches already?"

Legolas grinned "So that's where Elrond got that!"

"Huh? Anyway, why don't you judge our game and the winner can beat you" Elrohir proposed.

"Elrohir, are you kidding me? We can't possibly beat Legolas that's just not fair..."

"I was joking, but at least we can try...why don't you take a seat Legolas!"

_**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**_

****

****

_'This is all your fault'_ Legolas remembered the words over and over again _'was it?' _He shook his head _'no, it wasn't' _he repeatedly told himself _'I have to tell someone, anyone'_

_'I cannot risk this'_

A loud knock made him jump "Come in" he called when he had calmed himself a little.

"Ah brother" Eleiden announced his entrance before seating himself on Legolas' bed "So, what happened?"

Legolas sighed "Alright, where do you want me to start?"

"What about the beginning, and don't leave out the fact you look for danger"

"Danger looks for me you mean. Like you already knew, we were supposed to locate a group of our warriors. We had been travelling for a couple of days when we sensed orcs and wargs up ahead, so we tried to escape any kind of fight by changing direction. But we encountered a group of wargs anyway and it turned out pretty badly." Legolas explained with a grim expression on his face. "I managed to send Arandur to Rivendell, a warg jumped at me and that's the last thing I remember" Legolas ended his story quickly hoping his brother wouldn't notice the fact he was keeping some information for himself.

"They're all gone?" Eleiden asked although it wasn't really a question he expected a reaction to.

They remained silent for a while

"So one of those wargs thought you were dinner?" Eleiden lightened the mood.

Legolas lifted his head and smiled slightly "Apparently"

_Legolas didn't tell his brother…_

TBC

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Well another (not-so-fascinating) chapter, but hey, if you're still reading, keep reviewing!**

K'lara7: Glad you liked it! There'll be more Estel very soon.

_Till next time_


	7. Relax

**This is going to be rather short, Sorry 'bout that! But I wanted to post this before I leave for Paris… Three days, so I decided to post it now. Hope you like it and please review! Anyway, I promise you a nice cliffie down this chapter (Well, nice?)**

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters_

_**Too much darkness in a day…**_

Chapter Seven: Relax

"So, when are you _allowed_ to return home?" Eleiden smiled.

"I personally think now would be a good time…"

"Ada won't agree"

"Estel!" Legolas exclaimed and for the first time in days Legolas actually brought a real smile on his lips. The boy's honesty had surprised him in a way "You're right, he won't agree… say, you haven't met my brother yet, have you?"

Estel shook his head.

"So this is Eleiden, my younger brother"

Estel giggled "Another El!"

"You can be triplets with Elladan and Elrohir then" Legolas commented.

Eleiden glared at his brother before getting serious again "I'm going to ask Elrond when you are fit to return with me, so I can notify our father"

"_I am fit to return" _Legolas argued.

"Of course you are." Eleiden said rolling his eyes. As soon as he left, Estel took his place on the bed. "Do you really have to leave so soon?"

"Don't worry Estel, you were right, your father won't let me leave yet."

Estel chuckled "I once broke my arm and ada wouldn't let me out either."

"I see we have a lot in common then"

"My brothers told me you are the best archer in Arda, and I was wondering if you'd show me before you leave"

"Best archer in Arda? They told you that? I wouldn't exactly say that but I'd love to show you" Legolas answered modestly.

"Great"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I think I have the right to be nervous Menenwen!" Thranduil yelled in frustration.

"Of course, but you shouldn't, Thrandy, stay calm I'm sure they're both all right."

"One of my sons is injured and who knows what the other has run into?"

"But the messenger said not too gravely!"

Thranduil sighed "That probably means close to death."

'Such a pessimist' she whispered.

"What did you say Menenwen?" Thranduil asked confused.

"Nothing, I was just wondering when they'll return..."

Thranduil suspiciously lifted his eyebrows "Worried after all?"

"Of course, but unlike you I'm trying to keep calm and that's exactly what you _are supposed to_ do" she urged. "Why don't you start with sitting down"

Thranduil obeyed reluctantly and seated himself. "You're probably right"

"You know I am" she smiled "I'll get you a drink, relax"

"Easy for you to say" Thranduil said to himself as soon she had left the study…

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_'Ignorant fool, if he actually thinks he's safe for a while…But he'll know and he won't be able to deny it'_

_"Are you ready?"_

_"Yes, as always"_

_"Do as I told you and don't bring me bad news, you understand? Or it will be your head instead of his"_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Elrond decided another week would do no harm and Legolas would get the proper time to recover. Legolas himself didn't really like the idea but didn't protest either. And neither did Eleiden, he sent a message home and took some time to relax a little. But the next night promised no good. Light footsteps could've told it was an elf entering Legolas' chamber… But that wasn't so important, what mattered the most was the object he was holding, a long shiny knife. He carefully and soundlessly lifted the knife before bringing it down very quickly aiming for Legolas' chest…

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Translations:**

Ada: daddy

Adar: Father

Arda: Middle Earth

**Did I leave out anything?**

**I hope it wasn't too boring? Don't forget to review ;-)**

**See y'all**

**Reviews (Thank you all very much)**

Slayer3: Glad you liked it, so er…_slightly_ obsessed?


	8. Searching

_**Hey, Sorry for making you guys wait so long, but in exchange I offer you an extra long chappie and a cliffie ! (Maybe I shouldn't have said that yet) Anyway, enjoy it and please (feel free to) review ;-) **_

_**Disclaimer: I own zip, nada…so don't sue me**_

_**Too much darkness in a day…**_

_Chapter 8: Searching_

_((…)) Previous chapter:_

_((Elrond decided another week would do no harm and Legolas would get the proper time to recover. Legolas himself didn't really like the idea but didn't protest either. And neither did Eleiden, he sent a message home and took some time to relax a little. But the next night promised no good. Light footsteps could've told it was an elf entering Legolas' chamber… But that wasn't so important, what mattered the most was the object he was holding, a long shiny knife. He carefully and soundlessly lifted the knife before bringing it down very quickly aiming for Legolas' chest…))_

_or so Legolas thought_

He wasn't asleep though, he just couldn't reach sleep. As soon as he heard the door open and the intruder enter he acted like he _was_ asleep fortunately it worked and as soon the knife went down Legolas rolled off the bed. Legolas quickly reached for one of his twin blades on the bedside table, but before he managed to get up again the intruder had already fled through the window...

Legolas frowned at the mark that indicated where the knife had been... not in the middle where he had rested but on the side of the bed. _'Apparently he aimed for my shoulder' _Still confused he noticed a small piece of paper lying on the bed

_'Not again' _he muttered silently

_It's been awhile...How I've missed the confusion on your face, priceless._

_And I wonder, did you really think you wouldn't receive one of my notes while you're in Rivendell? Well, mellon-nin I'm sorry to bring it to you, but you're terribly mistaken._

_I hope you blame yourself for the massacre you've cost..._

_If you hadn't left Mirkwood it never would've happened. See it as a punishment for leaving._

_If you're reading this you must've met my companion and you must've noticed you're still breathing, which means I'm not done yet._

_You'll hear from me soon_

_remember our agreement_

Eleiden chose that moment to knock on Legolas' door "Legolas? Are you alright?"

Legolas shoved the note under his pillow before getting in bed again "Come in, Eleiden" He tried to sound tired.

"You were sleeping? I thought I heard something and I came over he..." Eleiden eyed his brother suspiciously "and I came over here as soon as possible"

"Like?"

Eleiden shrugged "It sounded like a struggle, but I guess I was wrong"

"I guess you were" Legolas smiled.

"I'll let you sleep then." Eleiden eyed his brother once more before leaving, he was sure there was something amiss. 'Something is bothering you, you're hiding something from me and I plan on finding out today.' he decided.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"They _did_ tell the truth!" Estel commented when he saw one of Legolas' fired arrows land in the centre of the target. So fast he didn't even notice it. "Will you teach me please? I brought my own bow." Estel asked indicating his bow proudly.

"I'd love to teach you." Legolas stated while crouching down beside Estel.

"Really? My brothers already taught me a few things."

"That's even better, will you show me then?"

Little Estel notched an arrow and fired it a bit awkwardly. It almost hit the target, which was situated pretty far from where Legolas and Estel were standing.

"That's really good." Legolas complimented Estel.

"Good? I missed!"

"Yes, but look at the distance, it was a really nice shot, you can believe me." Legolas tried to convince young Estel.

Estel carefully took another arrow and aimed it.

"First of all I must say that Elladan and Elrohir did a great job, your grip is good, almost perfect, you only should place your right hand a little lower and make sure the arrow is steady and perfectly centred, which will be a little hard in the beginning." Legolas took his own bow and showed it, teaching Estel the best way to hold the wooden bow and place the arrows.

A little shaky, Estel copied Legolas' example.

Legolas smiled. Estel reminded him of himself when he was an elfling learning to shoot arrows. "That's good, now try to _be_ the arrow and aim for the target."

Estel focused and pulled the string a little further. "Like this?"

"We will only know when you shoot." Legolas stated urging Estel to fire the arrow on his bow.

Estel finally released the string and the arrow flew swiftly to the target. It landed not too far from the centre much to Estel's surprise.

"I didn't miss, I hit the target _and_ I _almost_ hit the centre!" Estel cried out excitedly. "Can I try again?"

Legolas chuckled before replying "What a silly question, of course you can Estel."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Eleiden meanwhile took the opportunity to find out what his brother was hiding? Without permission he entered Legolas' chamber and started searching for something, but he didn't know exactly _what_ he was looking for.

'_He will surely strangle me for this if he finds out. I better hurry.'_

Eleiden didn't have time to spare so he acted quickly and started going through his brother's stuff. It didn't take long for him to find the last one of the notes. After reading it he was shocked but most of all he was worried. He had to ask Legolas about this. He quickly shoved the note under the pillow again wondering why Legolas had hidden it there while there were a lot of better places to hide things like that.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I swear Elrohir, I saw someone enter Legolas' room."

"But who would…"

Eleiden decided to exit his brother's room at that moment, earning questioning glances from the twins, so he quickly explained himself.

"I was looking for Legolas, I haven't seen him all day and he didn't tell me where I would find him."

Elrohir frowned "He's teaching Estel some archery, he didn't tell you?"

Eleiden shook his head "No he didn't, thanks, I will be able to find him now." He said before leaving quickly.

The big question mark on Elrohir's face didn't vanish "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Elladan shrugged "Why didn't he know where Legolas is?"

"Well that too, but why didn't he knock and wait outside? It's not like him to just enter Legolas' room without him knowing of it."

"Legolas is not going to be happy if he finds out."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"That's really good Estel, you got it, you want to try again?" Legolas asked patting the boy's shoulder.

"Tomorrow maybe, I'm hungry" Estel told his newfound friend honestly.

"Are you?" Legolas chuckled "Then maybe we should go fetch something from the kitchen don't you agree?"

Estel grinned mischievously before following Legolas.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**No cliffie huh? Me being nice? Enjoy it…**

**I hope you liked it and I will try to update soon (if school lets me) don't forget to_ review_ and brush your teeth before you go to bed. (don't pay any attention to me, I'm just very tired I guess and then I say silly things)**

**See y'all later  **


	9. Lovely orcs!

_Hey, I know I'm really late but here is chapter nine(finally), please review!_

Chapter 9

**Lovely orcs!**

****

****

Eleiden still didn't get it. He reflected on the note giving himself a few minutes. He had seated himself in his own room. He thought about the words he had read, but thinking only made everything worse.

'_Remember our agreement.'_

'Legolas made an agreement with what seems to be some sort of_ madman?_' He sighed in frustration before standing. He would only find out if he confronted his brother with these questions, but then he would also know he had been going through his stuff. He still believed it was best to ask.

He didn't have to search for his brother as Legolas was right about to knock on his door anyway. He had just been plundering the kitchen with Estel.

"I need to tell you something." Legolas immediately got to the point.

"Me too, but you can go first" If Eleiden asked his brother about the note, Legolas would know he had been in his room without permission, and then he wouldn't get to know what Legolas wanted to tell him, so he stayed quiet for a moment.

"Can we talk inside your room, it's not supposed to reach someone else's ears."

"Sure, come in." Eleiden said stepping back in his room letting Legolas in.

Legolas eyed his brother, seeing it was still the right thing to do, he started his story:

"A little more than a week ago, I started getting these notes." Legolas showed them and took in a deep breath as he waited for Eleiden's reaction. Eleiden didn't say anything at first, but after a long uncomfortable silence he finally looked up from the notes.

"I knew."

"No Eleiden, I should've-"

"I didn't say I _should've_ known, I said I _knew_." Eleiden cast his eyes to the floor letting the words sink, making sure Legolas understood what he meant. And Legolas _definitely_ did.

"What… _exactly_ do you mean by _I knew_?" he tried to ask calmly already knowing what was to come.

"I found one of the notes." He confessed.

"Really? Not in the garden I guess."

Eleiden fixed his eyes on the ground again, not once meeting Legolas' eyes. He sighed "Not really, I've been in your room looking for whatever was bothering you. I did it to help you."

Legolas sighed before replying: "I know, and that's the same reason I kept it from you till now."

Eleiden looked up again, wounded puppy expression on his face.

"Stop that will you," Legolas couldn't hold back a grin despite the situation, he was never _really_ mad at his brother, only disappointed most of the time.

"So how's your leg?" Eleiden suddenly asked.

"Don't change the subject brother, we weren't finished talking yet."

"Really? I thought we were, at least were even, right?"

"Sure, but about what I wanted to say, we need to leave, as soon as possible, someone has been here trying to kill me, and I don't want any more danger around here because of me."

"Kill you? you left out _that_ tiny fact earlier."

Legolas rolled his eyes "Well, technically he tried to _stab_ me, not _kill_ me."

"Definitely a big difference, but I agree we must leave then, but are You f-"

"Yes, I'm finished lecturing you" Legolas cut off his brother.

"I meant are you f-"

"And yes I'm fit enough to return."

"That's great, if you're so sure,_ you_ can ask Elrond, I'm sure he will love the idea."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning Legolas, Eleiden and Arandur were on their way to Mirkwood. All three of them had persisted not to take any guards with them. _'we will only attract more danger to us.' _Legolas had said. Elrond didn't _totally_ agree, but he _did_ know that the argument at least made _some_ sense.

'_Attract more danger to us'_ not like that was possible, _more_ danger.

Eleiden suddenly chuckled leaving his brother and Arandur wondering why.

"What is it, _your highness_?" Arandur addressed Eleiden formally and now it was Legolas's time to chuckle. Eleiden just groaned knowing Arandur's intention when he called him 'your highness' and speeded up his horse a little, riding in front now.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"He's my son Thrandy"

"Anárion, right? Why not, I suppose it won't hurt anyone if he stays too, as long as he doesn't get in my way." Thranduil said sternly.

"We won't be staying longer than a week. You can trust me, although I must say I'm enjoying your hospitality."

Thranduil frowned "I'm sure you are. So when will he arrive?"

Menenwen smiled sheepishly "He's already here" then she left quickly to make her son at home.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"We should ride for another hour or so and than start looking for a good place to sleep this night," Legolas told his two companions matter-of-factly, knowing they were thinking the same thing.

"That's probably a good idea," Arandur agreed.

Eleiden slowed down a little taking in his environment even better. "So it is possible, _more _trouble. Are you sensing what I'm sensing?"

Legolas nodded while taking his bow and notching an arrow "Orcs!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Cliffie? Hope you liked it, R&R **

**Perhaps a little uneventful and a little late (technically, _very_ late) **

**I promise some excitement next chapter **

**See ya**

**Reviews:**

**Katquest2000:** This is a really late response, but _yes_, Paris was great, I had a lot of fun ;-) glad you like the story


	10. Why do they keep coming?

_**This is still the same chapter, but I changed a few things, but you probably won't even notice it…(it has nothing to do with the soryline)Next chapter will be posted somewhere next week. I'll try to hurry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or any of its characters…**_

_**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry I'm late again, but I'm afraid I can't help it. Exams are coming up and I need to study…**_

_**Here's chapter ten, hope you'll like it and please review.**_

Chapter 10

**Why do they keep coming?**

Arandur was the first to slay one of the creatures nearing them. They killed as many orcs as possible before they came too close for the three of them to keep using their bows. Legolas quickly took his twin blades and decapitated the first orc he passed on his horse, _and_ the second _and_ the third, before he jumped off his loyal mare. This made it all a little easier to fight. He plunged one of the blades into the next orc's stomach. The creature sank to the ground clutching its chest.

Everything went so fast they barely got a chance to breathe between every kill. Legolas glanced at his two companions for a moment, seeing they were alright, he turned his attention to the orcs again.

Eleiden seemed to be smiling, he enjoyed these moments, because he then could get some sort of revenge for everything orcs had ever done to his kin. Arandur meanwhile didn't get why a battle was so amusing, he decided to ask it later, if he would still get a chance that is.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Anárion, your mother has told me a lot about you." Thranduil stated, shaking the young elf's hand. He was younger than Eleiden, which was still_ pretty_ young in Thranduil's eyes.

Anárion smiled, he definitely had inherited that from his mother and in a way he looked like Legolas and Eleiden. "Only good things I hope, my lord?"

"Of course, you'll have to excuse me now Anárion I still have a few things to take care of."

Anárion smiled slightly, unlike his mother, he felt rather uncomfortable in the presence of king Thranduil. He was glad he could leave; he went upstairs to have a word with his mother. When he neared the guest room his mother was staying in, he halted for a moment, thinking about a few things before finally knocking on the door.

He was sure Menenwen was in there, so when he didn't get a reaction right away, he started to get worried. He quickly entered right in time to see his mother hiding something that looked a lot like a piece of paper. But it all went so fast, he could've been wrong.

A little surprised still, Menewen looked at her son. "Have I learned you no manners at all in all those years?" she sneered clearly not happy.

"I was just worried when I got no reaction." Anárion apologised.

"I was busy, you should've known _and_ you should've had more patience. Why are you still standing there? Get out, I'm busy, come back later. "

Anárion lowered his head, he knew his mother very well and quietly obeyed.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Orcs seemed to keep coming forever. Legolas and his two companions were getting weary. But the orcs weren't ready to die just yet. When Legolas saw an orc scimitar flying his way, coming (seemingly) out of nowhere, he quickly ducked. Much to his surprise the scimitar hit the orc behind him. He got up again and stabbed the creature in front of him.

Eleiden meanwhile was still sort of enjoying the slaughter. Perhaps enjoying was not the right way of describing it. But apparently orcs didn't understand the word: 'timing' because they definitely chose the wrong moment to show their ugly heads. Eleiden smiled when his brother used one of the creatures as a temporary shield to protect himself from a few arrows flying towards him. The arrows embedded themselves in the orc's chest instead.

Legolas stabbed another orc in the stomach before he noticed there weren't as many anymore. Arandur took out his bow and shot two of the three remaining orcs right between their eyes. But the third one was right behind Arandur and was about to kill him. Legolas noticed and threw one of his twin blades. Arandur quickly turned around and pulled Legolas' blade out of the orc's nec. Blood started flowing and the last orc also fell.

Eleiden grinned "That was close."

Arandur eyed the youngest prince "How come you were smiling the whole time, do you actually like this?"

"Well er-"

"Wait, I don't think I wish to know the answer to my question."

Eleiden turned his attention to his brother, who had been quiet the whole time.

"Or we could spend the night here, and then we have plenty of choice who we'd like to sleep next to, _or_ we could get going and search for a more pleasant place to rest. In case you want my opinion, I choose the second option." Legolas suddenly said.

"He speaks!" Eleiden glared at Legolas, "But you're right, we should get going."

_Legolas took another step but his legs couldn't hold his weight anymore and he collapsed._

_**TBC**_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Cliffie?**

**Please review! Hope you liked it.**

**I'll try and update very soon, but with the exams coming up… I'll see what I can do… maybe if I get lots of nice reviews… (hint, hint) **


	11. Homecoming

**It definitely took me more than a week to post this. But the exams are finally over so here it is… Review responses are down below. **

**R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing**

_**Too much darkness in a day…**_

_Chapter 11: Homecoming_

Eleiden wasn't surprised when he saw his brother fall, in fact, he had expected it. "You are still conscious, right?" he asked on a teasing tone, nearing his brother's form, only a little worried. Legolas groaned and tried to get up but regretted that action. "I think… I …fell on something… sharp." He gasped before looking at his leg. Eleiden repeated the gasp and quickly kneeled down, as did Arandur who had been silent the whole time.

"Looks like you did," Eleiden stated taking a closer look"I don't know _how_ you did it, but this is definitely part of an arrow sticking out of your thigh," Eleiden briefly mouthed something to Arandur before quickly pulling it out and covering it with a piece of cloth. Legolas gasped in reply and took in a few shaky breaths before regaining himself a little. He glared at his brother when Eleiden kept putting pressure on the wound. "Are… you enjoying… this?" Legolas asked through gritted teeth although it didn't really sound like a question.

"If eyes could kill…" Arandur added to their 'conversation'.

"I'd be dead!" Eleiden grinned "And no, I'm not enjoying this! Arandur, get me the bag with healing supplies. This needs stitches"

"No poison, right?" Arandur asked still worried while handing him the bag.

"Right, but no painkillers either," Eleiden said briefly glancing at his brother "You know I have to-"

Legolas glared once more at his brother before interrupting him "yes, I do… just get it over with."

By the time Eleiden was finished Legolas had already slipped into unconsciousness.

"We should get going," he said to Arandur.

The next time Legolas woke he noticed it was dark, or were those just black spots clouding his vision, he wondered for a while. The pain shooting through both of his legs made him aware of the fact he was moving.

Eleiden noticed his brother was awake when a soft moan escapedLegolas' lips. "Legolas?" he called softly. "We're almost there", Legolas hadn't really asked for that information, but he decided it would do no harm to tell his brother.

Legolas was shocked "Almost there? How long have I been out then?"

"A little over two days, try to relax a little."

But Legolas had already drifted off.

Arandur chuckled "Relax?"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"The two of you are quiet this evening." Thranduil said to his two guests, not sure if he would get a response from either one of them. Anárion was still chasing the food on his plate and Menenwen looked like she had a lot of other things on her mind.

"What is bothering you?" he tried again, still sounding optimistic. Or at least he was trying to sound optimistic; he was worried about both of his sons and the commander. Eating wasn't on top of his list, but it still had to happen. He almost choked on his wine when one of his guards came bursting in.

"I'm sorry my lord," he quickly apologised when he saw this. "But I bring good news, prince Legolas, prince Eleiden and commander Arandur have arrived." He stated making sure he used the proper titles.

Thranduil immediately got up and left the dining hall without saying anything to his two guests.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Celahir had just finished his duties as a healer when king Thranduil entered.

"What happened?" he questioned the healer not sure what to think of the whole situation.

"If you want the full story you should probably ask prince Eleiden and commander Arandur or prince Legolas when he wakes."

"But how are they?" Thranduil asked again already at his son's side.

"Prince Legolas will be fine, he's only sleeping at the moment, I made him drink _my special sleeping tea_, the one he loves so much. I also checked his injuries, but they were already well taken care of. As for the other two, I'd like them very much to come back here so I can check them for injuries too. They left before I could say anything at all." Celahir explained.

Thranduil looked once more at his son, making sure Legolas was alright, before standing up and heading for the door. "I'll find them."

"Thank you my lord"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"You know, we're not going to escape a lecture by walking away."

"I'm not walking away, I'm just avoiding it for a short while." Eleiden explained while climbing in one of the trees in the palace garden.

"By climbing in a tree?" Thranduil, who had just arrived in the garden, asked

"If that's what it ta- … adar?" Eleiden didn't know what to say so he jumped out of the tree and bravely faced his father.

"How old are you? Elves of your age do not play hide and seek anymore last time I checked. Celahir wants to see the both of you so go to the healing wing." Thranduil ordered them.

"Was this our lecture?" Eleiden tried sheepishly.

"Don't worry ion-nin, you will still get one, but I'll wait till your brother wakes."

Eleiden kept quiet and went inside.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Anárion still wanted to talk to his mother. They had been quiet the whole evening, but he decided he would take his chances and knocked on his mother's door once again.

"Enter" he heard, so he softly pushed open the wooden door.

"What are you doing here?" Menenwen asked.

"I was just wondering, you haven't spoken to me a lot lately, what is bothering you?"

"Nothing important" she replied.

Anárion hated the short answers his mother always gave when there was something wrong with her. "What have you been doing mother, you are so occupied lately and I wonder why, I'm really worried."

"_W__riting a letter."_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Hope you all liked it. next chapter will be one of the last. And thosenice littleplot bunnies still have a few surprises left for you guys, so keep reading _and_ reviewing.**

Ion-nin: my son

adar: father

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Rebell:** _Thank you so much for the nice review, I started reading your stories and I must say that they're terrific, keep it up._


	12. Don't drink the water

**I'm back with a new chappie, enjoy it… and it took me less than a week :- aren't you all extremely happy now?**

**R&R**

Disclaimer: One word: I do not own

_**Too much darkness in a day…**_

_Chapter 12: Don't drink the water_

When Legolas woke, he noticed his father sitting in a chair beside the bed. Asleep, or so he hoped. He almost didn't feel any pain so he decided it was the opportune moment, (now his father was sleeping) to take a walk. He slowly stood, careful to avoid dizziness, his blue eyes not once leaving his father's sleeping form. For a moment, Thranduil reminded him of his younger brother Eleiden, when he was still a young baby.

He limped awkwardly to the door, as soon as he actually stood. He still expected his father to wake or Celahir to walk in any second. He left the room and smiled when he didn't see the healer, but he did see someone else, someone he didn't know at all. He wondered why, for a second he even thought he hit his head somewhere.

"Your highness, we finally meet." Anárion said while bowing.

"I didn't hit my head then."

Legolas continued when Anárion lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't believe I've seen you before, so I hope you don't mind to introduce yourself."

"Of course not your highness, my name is Anárion, I'm the only son of Menenwen, I think you know my mother."

"Call me Legolas, and yes I met your mother."

"I'm sorry to bother you with this, but I must show you something."

Legolas frowned but agreed "Very well."

Legolas also knew his father would pull down the palace if he wasn't there when he woke. Perhaps his thoughts were a little exaggerated, but only a little. If Thranduil himself didn't do it, his voice would. He didn't _fear_ the lecture, but he definitely didn't look forward to it either.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Adar."

"Adar, wake up!" Eleiden called his father

It took Eleiden another two times before Thranduil finally moved, which was rather strange for an alert elf.

A little dazed he locked eyes with his son "Eleiden? What happened?" He asked still confused.

"You don't know?"

"Not really." When he looked to his right he noticed his firstborn son had disappeared. "Where's Legolas?"

"Are you telling me you do not know that either?"

"No, the last thing I remember is drinking a glass of water and I must've fallen asleep after that. We must find Legolas."

Eleiden laughed "He probably just took the opportunity to get out of here."

"I hope you're right ion-nin, but Celahir didn't give me the glass of water."

"If _he_ didn't drug you, then who did?" Eleiden didn't get it, the healer was the only one who would drug his father.

"A servant brought me the glass, I didn't question the gesture. Celahir was here with me so he had nothing to do with it. Where is he anyway?" Thranduil wondered out loud. "Go find that brother of yours, I'll search for Celahir and that servant." Thranduil continued and Eleiden could only nod.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"It's about my mother", Anárion explained "I found something rather disturbing, a letter addressed to you."

Anárion sighed "I couldn't keep it a secret any longer, when I read it I knew I had to tell you."

Legolas nodded, he already had a feeling what kind of letter Anárion was talking about.

"I'm glad you're telling me this" Legolas said still following the younger elf.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Thranduil didn't know where to start looking, he knew every tiny corner of the palace, but he had no idea where to find Celahir when he wasn't in the healing wing. And he couldn't find that servant either.

Eleiden had no luck either, but giving up the search wasn't really an option. After a while he came to the conclusion that the only place he hadn't looked yet was his father's bedroom. He didn't think he would find anything, or anyone there, but it wouldn't hurt if he checked it anyway. His father wouldn't mind.

When he entered his father's chamber he found Celahir and the servant unconscious on the floor. He knelt beside the two and checked for a pulse, just to make sure they were only unconscious and not dead. When he put his fingers to the servant's neck, he felt nothing at all, no pulse. _'No blood?' _Eleiden thought confused. He let out a sigh of relief when he checked Celahir's pulse. The healer moved slightly before he came to full awareness. Apparently he wanted to say something.

"A…"

"A what?" Eleiden encouraged.

"Anárion."

"Did he do this?" Eleiden asked, he had only just met the elf and knew he was Menenwen's son.

Celahir wanted to reply something ironic but decided against it, instead he just nodded.

"Find him, I'll be fine", when he saw the other elf to his right he remembered a few things, "and I'll take care of things."

"Thank you Celahir." The prince thanked the healer before leaving his father's room.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I put it the letter in this drawer" Anárion told the prince, before opening it and going in with his right hand. But instead of taking out a piece of paper he took out something else, a dagger, and he threw it into Legolas' direction.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Cliffie! Sorry, I just had to yell that…**

**Please review and tell me what you think ! **


	13. I still need to know

**Here's the one but last chapter (I think), and after that I'll start a new story (a shorter one) probably called: A Brother's Safety or something like that. Anyway…**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer:** I don't look like Tolkien because I'm not him, which means I do not own his characters nor anything else of his work. I own Arandur, Eleiden, Anárion, Celahir, Menenwen and the other unfamiliar characters though. (_lucky me!_)

_**Too much darkness in a day…**_

_Chapter Thirteen: I still need to know_

Legolas was glad he was an elf. He wouldn't have been able to grab the handle of the dagger otherwise. Anárion was stunned, he knew the blond-haired elf was fast, but not _that_ fast, he had never expected him to _catch_ the dagger.

"Let's play fair shall we?" Anárion stated preparing himself for a fight.

Legolas threw the blade he had caught back to his opponent. It embedded itself in Anárion's thigh.

"_That's fair_, but will you enjoy killing an unarmed elf?" Legolas asked, not exactly sure where this would bring him.

Anárion seemed to be smiling "You're right, normally I wouldn't enjoy killing an unarmed elf, but with you, well that's different. After I've killed you, your brother's next." He winced when he pulled the dagger out of his thigh.

Legolas knew he couldn't let Anárion leave, because he would try to kill the others including his brother and father. He sidestepped Anárion's first attempt to stab him and grabbed the elf's wrist to make him drop the dagger. Unfortunately Anárion didn't let go that easily. Legolas tried to throw his opponent off balance by using his knee to make contact with Anárion's stomach. Anárion only momentarily caught off guard, dropped the dagger he was holding firmly only seconds ago.

When he saw Anárion reach for a hidden dagger, Legolas quickly ducked and picked up the fallen one. The only thing he could do if he didn't want to die was bringing it up as fast as possible. Legolas' dagger entered the other elf's left side making him stumble. Anárion fell and clutched his side, a large amount of blood poured out of his wound.

Legolas knelt down and pulled out the sharp object. He made Anárion cover his wound with his own hands.

"I'm going to get Celahir, our healer, keep pressure on that wound." Legolas said while rising once more. He knew the other elf wouldn't go anywhere anytime soon.

"But…why?" Anárion managed to get out.

"If you die you'll escape punishment and I still need to know a lot of things."

"No." Anárion took the dagger left behind on the floor and slit his throat.

Legolas knelt down again but Anárion was already gone.

'_stupid, stupid.'_ He blamed himself.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After running up the stairs and earning strange looks from two of his servants Thranduil found his son. Unfortunately not the one he had been searching for downstairs, but his youngest son Eleiden, who looked like he had found something. He hoped it to be true.

"Ion-nin, what did you find?" he asked anxiously.

"Anárion is behind all of this, I found Celahir and the elf that brought you the glass of water, I believe his name was Telahir, but he was dead, I personally think some sort of poison. Celahir is fine, he will investigate the cause of his death. I was just on my way to Anárion's room."

"I won't slow you down then, where's Celahir now?"

"Your chamber."

"Mine?" Thranduil frowned but didn't ask anything else about it "Be careful."

"I will adar, don't worry."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Just when he reached Anárion's temporary room his brother came out.

A little surprised but happy he didn't even see a scratchcovering Legolas' skinhe decided to ask the question playing on his mind "What happened?"

"Look for yourself," Legolas said while pushing the door open again "he tried to kill me."

"Did he send you the notes?"

"It's possible." Legolas answered shortly.

"What about the mother?"

"Menenwen? Where is she anyway?" Legolas wondered out loud.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Have I told you reviews are like food to me? So er… feed me?**

**Rebell:** Thank you so much for the nice reviews, I'm glad you like the story. BTW I never said I was a nice person ;-) so there will be even more evil cliffies in the future! And unfortunately I can't give you the special sleeping potion, I need it for OUR favourite elf. He will be needing it in upcoming stories.

Aurehen


	14. Third one

**Another chapter especially for you guys, review responses are at the bottom of this chapter. Enjoy it!**

_Disclaimer: See previous chapter…_

_R&R_

_  
**Too much darkness in a day…**_

_Chapter 14: Third one_

"What about him?"

Eleiden glanced at Anárion's body for a moment before closing the door.

"Later, we must find Menenwen first." Eleiden stated already on his way to the person in question.

Eleiden knocked hard on the door. When he didn't get a response he slowly opened it and peered inside, he didn't see Menenwen right away.

"Is that how you entered _my_ room?" Legolas asked curiously.

Before opening the door any further Eleiden turned around and eyed his brother. "If you mean opening the door and walking inside, then yes that's how I entered your room. And I didn't exit through the window like you once did when adar placed a guard in front of your room so you wouldn't get out and you would recover properly."

"I get the point, now go inside already, we'll discuss these matters later." While saying this a small smile crept on Legolas' face.

Legolas' smile immediately faded as they entered, what they saw didn't please them very much. Menenwen's dead body was lying on the bed. She had also slit her throat just like her son had done.

"It runs in the family."

Legolas didn't laugh, "That's really not funny right now."

"It wasn't supposed to be funny", Eleiden replied still not able to look away "Looks like she left us a message."

Legolas had also noticed a folded piece of paper situated on Menenwen's belly and he picked it up and started reading in silence.

II

_King Thranduil of Mirkwood,_

_I must pay for what I couldn't prevent. __This was never my idea, but I'm part of it. __I told my son Anárion that he was one of your sons; I convinced him that he was not just another unimportant elf in Arda. __Ever since, he kept asking me to meet his father. __In the end I gave in and we travelled to Mirkwood. __I never knew his true intentions until I found one of the letters he had written addressed to your oldest son, prince Legolas of Mirkwood. __That's when I told him I had lied, but he didn't believe me anymore. __By then it was already too late, we were already staying in the palace. __He believed he was entitled to the throne and only three elves were standing in his way.__I couldn't stop him because he was stronger than me, but I also couldn't tell anyone because I loved Anárion too much for that. __A mother's love is indeed a strange thing..._

_This is the only right thing I can do, and it will be the last thing I do._

_Farewell Thranduil, you were a good friend to me._

II

Legolas handed the letter to his brother and waited until he had read it before saying what was on his mind. "Strange."

Eleiden frowned "What's strange?"

"Everything, this whole situation is very confusing."

"We should think about all of this later and warn adar first because she's number three, and only in one afternoon."

Legolas locked eyes with his brother again "Three? Who's the third?"

"The first actually, Telahir, he's one of our servants, he drugged our father and I found Telahir dead."

Legolas was even more shocked when he thought of their father, "I sort of sneaked out the healing wing, how upset is he exactly?"

Eleiden dared a grin "Pretty upset, he even waited with the lecture."

"Wait, let me guess, until now?"

"Well, you are awake now, right?"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Arda: Middle-Earth

Adar: father

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Very short chapter, I know. Next chapter will be the last one. The lecture is near…**

Rebell: Thx. Dinner in Alaska would be lunch in Belgium, but a snack is always welcome too. I'm glad you're interested in upcoming stories.

CKlovesme2040: thx for the review, I'm glad you like the story


	15. Epilogue: Lecture?

**I really wanted to post this two days ago. You won't believe it but (yay) I have an excuse for posting a little later. The plot bunnies told me to do it. No seriously, it was my grandmother's birthday, I couldn't log in for a while and I went mini-golfing with a friend. **

**Anyway, my next story will be called **_'A Brother's Safety'_** and it has something to do with Legolas' nightmare in chapter three of this story. Look at it as some sort of **_preview_** ;-)**

**Enjoy the last chapter…**

_Disclaimer: See previous chapter…_

_R&R_

_  
**Too much darkness in a day…**_

_Chapter 14: Epilogue: Lecture?_

Celahir had never seen anything like it. The poison that had killed Telahir was a lot like the poison orcs put on their swords, it only worked quicker. The same antidote could be used, but it had to be given faster. Celahir assumed that only Anárion knew how to make it but he was ordered to keep an eye open.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Thranduil had other things on his mind, like taking care of the three corpses in his palace and having a word with his two _'grown-up'_ sons. After finishing this first task he headed to the healing wing, where he had ordered his oldest son to return to. He also expected Eleiden to be there.

Thranduil sighed in relief when he saw Legolas sitting on the bed, "So you've finally decided to listen?"

"Did you leave me an alternative adar?"

Eleiden chuckled and mouthed only one word: "Death."

Thranduil had not seen the movement because Eleiden was also sitting on the bed, but with his back to the door and his father. He _did_ see Legolas smile slightly and could only imagine what kind of message Eleiden had sent.

He seated himself on the bed next to the one his sons were sitting on and eyed the pair suspiciously before starting his lecture, "What were you thinking? I would be surprised if you were thinking at all!" Thranduil stopped for a moment and showed a piece of paper, "I found this and I was wondering if you can explain."

"We meant to tell you."

Eleiden whispered: "Next month or so."

"I heard that Eleiden. You should've told me as soon as you started receiving these notes."

Legolas nodded "I know, but I did it to-"

"Protect us," Thranduil cut in, he smiled slightly, "I'm proud of you for that."

Legolas didn't know how to react so he simply kept quiet knowing there was more to come.

"You leaving the healing wing without my permission and even more important without Celahir's permission is another matter."

Legolas swallowed the lump in his throat, but still didn't say anything.

Thranduil sighed "What am I going to do with the two of you? I don't feel like giving lectures, so I'll just make it easy for myself and punish you."

If possible Eleiden swallowed even louder than his brother had "Punishment?" he asked disbelief readable in his eyes, "What kind of punishment?"

"Cleaning the stables, lending the servants a hand, cleaning the palace, you know what I mean ion-nin."

Eleiden just kept staring at his father in disbelief. He was truly not happy with this new turn of events.

Now it was Legolas' time to eye his father suspiciously. Legolas saw his father's lips twitch and only seconds later the king started laughing hysterically.

Eleiden frowned "Adar, are you all right? Shall I get Celahir?"

"I think he's just fine," Legolas told his younger brother "and I also think thatthis meanswe escape such a _grave_ punishment," he added, only _a little_ on a sarcastic tone.

Eleiden started laughing himself. After Thranduil had regained himself a bit he locked eyes with Legolas, "Ion-nin, I don't know if someone has already told you this, but you limp a bit awkward."

Eleiden laughed even harder and Legolas just groaned in reply.

**... The End ...**

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ion-nin: my son

Adar: father

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, they kept me going ;-)**

**Last reviewer responses… (well of this story anyway!)**

**Rebell: **Happy ending! No cliffies? Sniff… I'll save them for my next story then _evil grin_; thx for all the nice reviews btw.

**KerowynGreenleaf:** thx. Yes, all is well… _but not for long_ because it's still Legolas we're talking about.

Aurehen


End file.
